Kummer mit Kaffeetafeln
by f.thoele
Summary: Einmal muss ich auch von meinem Kummer sprechen, von meinem Kummer mit dem dunklen Lord, dessen Anhänger ich seit über zwanzig Jahren bin. Es ist mein Kummer mit der großen Kaffeetafel, wie der Lord Sie zu zelebrieren pflegt...


Kummer mit Kaffeetafeln Einmal muss ich auch von meinem Kummer sprechen, von meinem Kummer mit dem dunklen Lord, dessen Anhänger ich seit über zwanzig Jahren bin. Lange hat Begeisterung ihn niedergehalten, bei allem schwärmerischen Einverständnis wagte mein Kummer nicht, sich zu Wort zu melden, er wurde einfach matt gesetzt durch Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen, die ihn mir als meinen Lord erscheinen ließen. Was gilt dein Kummer, sagte ich mir zögernd, angesichts der enormen Bedeutung seiner Macht? Was zählt er überhaupt vor dem erstaunlichen Gerechtigkeitssinn des Lords? Hat irgendein Kummer denn das Recht, veröffentlicht zu werden, wo alles zum Bleiben einlädt, wo langsam aber gründlich gedacht wird?  
Es hilft nichts: Zu stark pocht mein Kummer, er will raus, will sich nach über zwanzig Jahren Zurückhaltung Gehör verschaffen, mein redlicher, oft verschluckter, begründbarer Kummer mit dem dunklen Lord. Da er einen Namen hat, möchte ich ihn auch gleich preisgeben: es ist mein Kummer mit der großen Kaffeetafel, wie der Lord Sie seit langem mit seinen treuesten Anhängern kurz vor dem Weihnachtsfeste zu zelebrieren pflegt.  
Schon sehe ich Kopfschütteln, spüre Verwunderung und Nachsicht: Kann, so wird man sich fragen, eine Kaffeetafel Anlass zum Kummer geben? Kann, was so harmlos nach Belebung und schlichter Süße klingt, überhaupt eine Sache sein, von der man Aufhebens machen sollte? Wer so fragt, hatte noch nie das problematische Glück, zu einer solchen Kaffeetafel eingeladen zu werden. Wir hingegen, meine Frau und ich, waren oft dazu eingeladen, wir haben die legendäre Tafel bisher überlebt, und in gelassener Erwartung von Spätschäden möchte ich jedem, der von einer entsprechenden Einladung ereilt wird, akkurat vorstellen, worauf er sich gefasst machen muss.  
Wir, zugegeben, waren allenfalls auf Gesundheitskaffee und knochentrockene Plätzchen gefasst, als wir zum ersten Mal zu dieser ehrbaren Veranstaltung eingeladen wurden, so gegen halb neun, nach dem Abendbrot. Solch eine Kaffeetafel, bedeutete man uns, widerspricht keineswegs der Gewohnheit, ausgiebig und genussreich zu Abend zu essen, im Gegenteil: die Kaffeetafel heischt geradezu eine gediegene Unterlage. Nach Belieben gestärkt, fanden wir uns bei den Gastgebern zusammen, schwiegen uns, erschöpft von der Tagesarbeit, freundlich an.  
Häufiger Lidschlag zeugte nicht etwa von vorsorglicher Zustimmung, sondern von der Mühe, sich wach zu halten. Rein- und Halbblüter verzichteten darauf, einander zu necken, wie die Tradition es offenbar will. Oft war nur das kleine Platzgeräusch der an Pfeifen saugenden Lippen zu hören.  
Plötzlich zogen die Hauselfen die Schiebetüren auf, traten bescheiden zur Seite und gaben den Blick frei auf die Kaffeetafel, und alle im Raum standen auf.  
Ein Ausziehtisch, von geschontem Damast bedeckt, trug die Kaffeetafel: Kerzen brannten, deren zuckender Schein über das erbeutete perlmutterne Porzellan ebenso lief wie über die dicke Butterschicht der Brötchen, die, zu Mehrdeckern aufgestockt, auf übergroßen Tellern lagen! Wir tauschten einen Blick, meine Frau und ich, einverstanden mit der herzhaften Bescheidenheit des Angebots. Also Brötchen, wie es immer beginnt, man würde den Lord nicht enttäuschen müssen, es war erst neun. Schweigend nahmen wir unsere Plätze ein.  
Der Gastgeber ließ den Kaffee einschenken, kräftigen, stark gebrannten Kaffee, und wem es aus der Tasse dampfte, der durfte auch gleich probieren, und auf einmal war ein Seufzen am Tisch, ein Stöhnen, man seufzte und stöhnte mit geschlossenen Augen, freimütig, anhaltend, die unendliche Wohltat bezeugend, die man heiß im Schlund spürte, wir seufzten ungeübt mit und nickten zu dem vollständigen Bekenntnissatz, dass doch nichts über eine gute Tasse Kaffee geht. Dann ein Wink, und die schönen Teller mit den gebutterten Brötchen begannen zu kreisen.  
Sie kreisen immer, die Teller, niemand entgeht ihrer Forderung, zu nehmen und noch einmal zu nehmen. Wir trennten also die Mehrdecker, hoben die halben Rundstücke ab, die so aufeinander lagen, daß auch die Unterseite kräftig Butter annahm, und es war ein zufriedenes Mahlen und Trinken, allerdings äugten wir, schon am Ende unserer Möglichkeiten, bestürzt auf die eigenen Teller, auf die stumme Zentrifugalkraft immer neue Brötchen brachte. Meinen hilfesuchenden Blick beantworteten die Hauselfen mit dem zweiten vollständigen Satz, sie sagten: Wir sollen es ganz gemütlich haben. Ich nickte dankbar, doch ich nickte zu früh; denn nachdem sich einige Gäste gestrafft und das heißt: erwartungsvoll aufgesetzt hatten, trugen die Elfen Platten mit blätterteigartigem Kranzkuchen auf, der gelblich schimmerte wie ein Rapsfeld und gesprenkelt war von überschweren Rosinen.  
Jeder wusste, was an der Reihe gewesen war, jeder langte sachlich zu, wen die rotierende Platte erreichte, der war verurteilt zu nehmen. Mit glänzenden schorfähnlichen Krümeln an den Lippen stellten Nachbarn kurze Fragen, gaben kurze Antworten, ich konnte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken, da ich angestrengt damit beschäftigt war, die drohend herankreisende Platte abzuwehren. Vergebens: bei jedem Passieren geriet ein Stück fettigen, leicht gewärmten Kuchens auf meinen Teller und erinnerte mich unerbittlich an die Gesetze der Gastfreundschaft. Dass unser Kaffeedurst unstillbar sei, wurde einfach vorausgesetzt, schon dampfte die zweite, die dritte Tasse vor jedem Gast, der Duft Brasiliens erfüllte die prachtvollen Gewölbe, eine beginnende Magenschwere wurde aufgewogen durch unerwartete Hellhörigkeit und Schärfe des Gewahrens. Verwirrt blickte ich zum Ende der Tafel hin, wo zusammenhängend geflüstert und gelacht wurde.  
Mühsam ausatmend signalisierte mir meine Frau ihre Erschöpfung, ich antwortete mit zur Decke gerichtetem, ergebenem Kälberblick, hoffend, dass mit dem Kuchen das Ärgste überstanden sei. Doch kaum hatte ich mich zurückgelehnt, als ein Hügel von kränklicher Weise gebieterisch auf mich zuschwebte, ein Gletscher, bedeckt mit bräunlichem Moränenschutt, waghalsig verziert mit Kirschen, die dem erstarrten Schaum sanft eingedrückt waren: die erste Großtorte, der Stolz der Küche, den abzulehnen einer Beleidigung des dunklen Lords gleichgekommen wäre. Das vorzeitlich anmutende Ungetüm des Genusses wurde in die Mitte der Tafel gestellt, ein schlangenförmiges Tortenmesser brachte ihm die erste Wunde bei, und dann wurde namentlich jeder aufgefordert, seinen Teller heranzureichen zum Empfang kiloschwerer präzis geschnittener Batzen. Wie viele Schichten waren da verständig übereinander gelegt, der Boden erinnerte an sandgraue Küsten, die erste Füllung an dunkle Torferde, etwas Versteiftes, Klumpiges gemahnte an skandinavische Hünengräber, und beim Anblick der lastenden Sahneschichten mußte ich an schottische Winter denken. Der Moränenschutt, fast unnötig zu sagen, entpuppte sich auf der Zunge als Nußsplitter. Eine ganze Geologie der Gaumenfreude präsentierte sich uns da, und ich wäre in Andacht versunken, wenn Atemnot mir nicht zugesetzt hätte. Als zum zweiten Batzen lächelnd Kaffee nachgeschenkt wurde, kam tatsächlich ein angeregtes Gespräch unter meinen Nachbarn auf, so weit ich ihm unter dem Druck der Fülle folgen konnte, ging es um die neuen Muggelschutzgesetze.  
Plötzlich neigte sich mir Karkaroff zu, zwinkerte und riet mir, den Teller rasch leer zu essen, da gleich die Napoleonschnitten „dran" wären, ein mit Vanillepudding gefülltes Labsal, schön zittrig unter glasiertem Blätterteig. Und kaum hatte der kreisende Teller ihn erreicht, als er mir auch zwei Stücke zuschaufelte, jedes so dick wie „Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" in der ausführlichen Version. Von Herzen zugetan wollte er mir nur die Wartezeit ersparen. Ich aß, ich schwieg und aß, während sich das Gespräch an der Tafel immer spürbarer belebte, die Napoleonschnitten stifteten sogar Leidenschaft, ein heftiges Für und Wider um die Zaubereigemeinschaft entbrannte. Die Hauselfen trugen gleich zwei Kaffeekannen herein. Zum Protest zu matt, ließ ich mir die fünfte Tasse füllen. Gequält blickte ich zu meiner Frau hinüber, sie musterte feindselig ihre Napoleonschnitte, stocherte nicht einmal, wenn sie sich überhaupt bewegte, so nur, um einen übrig gebliebenen Kirschkern von der Gletschertorte aufzuspießen.  
Auf einmal schrak ich auf. Rein- und Halbblüter begannen gerade, einander der Tradition entsprechend zu necken, als ich feststellen musste, dass ich nicht mehr gerade sitzen konnte. Die Kaffeetafel zog meine Stirn an. Ich stand auf, stahl mich unter einem Vorwand auf den Hofplatz hinaus, probierte ein paar bange Schritte und blickte verlangend zum Tor hinüber. Wenn es einen Brunnen gegeben hätte, ich hätte gewiss nicht versucht, meine Silhouette neben dem Mond zu finden. Tragisch verkürzt: so kamen mir meine Beine vor, der Leib kämpfte mit einem geradezu unwirschem Übergewicht, die Geschmacksnerven jauchzten, und hinter den Schläfen summte und zirpte es, als ob alle Flohnetzwerke Englands dort hindurchliefen. Was da rhythmisch einen Vorschlaghammer in meiner Brust schwang, war ohne Zweifel mein Herz. Was mir einredete, ich könnte in diesem Augenblick georgische Lyrik in einen britischem Dialekt übersetzen, war ohne Zweifel der Kaffeerausch. Die frische Luft bekam mir nicht, ich musste zurück.  
Der Teller an meinem Platz konnte mein Teller nicht sein, denn ich hatte ihn leer hinterlassen, und jetzt lastete auf ihm, plätteisengroß, ein naturfarbenes Stück Nußtorte, mit Buttercreme ehrlich angereichert, eine Spezialität der Lord'schen Küche. Ich beäugte das Stück, stach es, stupste es mit dem Gäbelchen, fragte es ab: es wollte nichts weiter als bewältigt werden. Meine Nachbarn bedauerten mich, sie waren mir ein Stück im voraus und stachelten mich an, sie einzuholen, lakonisch allerdings. Ich dachte an Englands Hecken, an Buchsbaum, Ginster und Haselnussbüsche und nahm die Nussschnitten an, apathisch und entschlossen zugleich. Wie ein todmatter Koalabär, der seine einzige, lebenserhaltende Aufgabe im Eukalyptusblatt sieht, brockte ich die Nußtorte in mich hinein, einverstanden mit oblomowschem Schlagfluß, den ich auf mich zukommen sah.  
Mit, sagen wir, abschiednehmendem Blick schaute ich zu meiner Frau hinüber, sie hatte es aufgegeben, hatte offenbar mit letzter Kraft der Nusstorte die Kuchengabel eingerammt, an deren Stiel jetzt nur noch ein Fähnchen fehlte, das weiße Fähnchen der Kapitulation. Welch ein Zustand: äußerste Wachheit hielt niederzwingender Trägheit die Balance, flackernde Aufgekratztheit behauptete sich neben Mühlensteinschwere. Meine Nachbarn beteuerten einander, dass sie sich selten „so gut zupass" gefühlt hätten, und zum Zeichen ihres Wohlbefindens tischten sie einander Anekdoten auf.  
Ihre Fürsorglichkeit mobilisierte einen letzten Schub von Lebenswillen, ich hob den Arm, mich ritt der Teufel, Hohn und Verzweiflung gaben mir eine Frage ein, über die ich erst später erschrak, die Frage nämlich: Wann kommt denn das Kleingebäck? Ich habe gehört, daß zu einer Lord'schen Kaffeetafel unbedingt Kleingebäck gehört. Überrascht sah dieser selbst mich an, dankbar und überrascht, mein Verlangen ehrte ihn, und ehe ich noch begriff, welche Falle ich mir selbst gestellt hatte, kreisten Schälchen mit dem berühmten Kleingebäck, Kringel, Schäumchen, Plätzchen, Taler aus Mürbeteig mit und ohne Schokolade, Kekse in verführerischen Variationen, selbstgebacken. Das war es doch, worauf Du gewartet hast, fragte der Lord und ich darauf: Ja, sehnsuchtsvoll gewartet. Der Kaffee, den ich mir widerstandslos einschenken ließ, war offenbar noch stärker geworden, eine ölig schimmernde Schwärze. Glaub mir, sagte mein Nachbar, danach wirst Du sehr gut schlafen, wir jedenfalls brauchen das Zeug, um gut zu schlafen.  
Kurz vor Mitternacht brachen wir auf, wohl versehen mit übrig gebliebenem Kuchen und Kleingebäck für den Fall, dass wir in der Nacht Lust bekämen, etwas zu knabbern. Wortlos schwankten wir heimwärts, nach einem Dank, der reichlich polternd ausgefallen war. Der Hund sprang bellend neben uns her, offenbar hatte sich unser Gang so verändert, dass er uns nicht mehr kannte. Anstieg: ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, auf beschwerlichem Anstieg zu sein, ein gezuckertes, glasiertes Hügelland hinauf, eine Alp aus Mürbeteig und gefrorener Schlagsahne hinauf. Wir setzten uns ins Bett, sitzend erwarteten wir den Morgen. 


End file.
